oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Slayer
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' Andrew Gower *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' John A *'Quality Assurance:' Alex P *'Graphics:' Damian C Walkthrough Starting the quest Players may start the quest by talking to Gypsy Aris and giving one coin to her to predict your future. She will tell you that she foresees you fighting Delrith, a demon that was originally summoned and slain 150 years ago during the Fifth Age by Wally, a hero of legend. The gypsy will reveal that a cult of dark wizards is currently attempting to summon Delrith once more, and they must be stopped. She directs you to Sir Prysin who resides in the Varrock Palace for more assistance with defeating Delrith. Before leaving to talk to Sir Prysin, ask the gypsy how Wally defeated Delrith, and you will be shown a cutscene with Wally defeating the demon with the special sword Silverlight and chanting an incantation. Be sure to take note of the incantation because it is needed later on in the quest and it varies among players. If you forget the incantation, you may simply talk to the gypsy again and she will remind you of it. Sir Prysin Head north to the palace and talk to Sir Prysin who is located in the room in the Southwest corner. Tell him that the gypsy sent you and ask for the sword Silverlight, the sword his great grandfather used to defeat Delrith. Sir Prysin will reveal that he has locked up and hidden the sword due to its immense power and needs three keys to open its case. He has given two of the three keys used to open the case to others for safekeeping, and you will need to retrieve them to obtain Silverlight. First key The first key required may be obtained by speaking to Captain Rovin who is found on the of the palace. From the room Sir Prysin is in, walk north inside the castle until you reach the Northwest room, and climb the stairs up two stories to reach Captain Rovin. Tell him that you need the key in order to recover Silverlight as a demon is going to invade the city, and that Sir Prysin mentioned that he would give the key to you. After some arguing, he will reluctantly give you the key, mentioning Sir Prysin's clumsiness. Second key The second key is stuck in a drain behind the kitchen in the north-east part of the castle. To retrieve the key, you will need to wash the key into the sewers and then collect it there. Use a bucket or a jug on any water source and use the resulting filled item on the drain. If you did not bring a bucket with you, there is a bucket spawn upstairs above the downstairs kitchen. After dislodging the key from the drain, head outside of the castle to the Varrock Sewers. The entrance to the sewers is located southeast of the castle, on the other side of the wall with ivy growing on it and a farming patch nearby. Enter the sewers through the manhole and head North until your path is blocked off by a stream. The key will not appear on the minimap, but it can be found in the corner beside the skeletons underneath a pile of mud. Third key Gather 25 sets of regular, unnoted bones. You can buy them on the Grand Exchange or kill almost any monster and take its bones. Killing Chickens at the nearby farm or going to the goblin garthering on the road to draynor and picking bones up would be recommended to save money. Head to the Wizards' Tower, located south of Draynor Village. On the (Go up one set of stairs) of the tower, talk to Wizard Traiborn about the key, and he will ask for 25 bones. Give them to him and he will perform a ritual then give you the third key. Banishing Delrith Return to Varrock Castle and give the three keys to Sir Prysin. He will give you the Silverlight. Tip: When he gives you Silverlight, drop it and talk to him again. He will give you another - you now have 2 Silverlights. This way, if you die, you can retrieve it from your bank, and use it to complete other tasks. You can get multiple Silverlights using this method. Be sure to remember the correct incantation before you head off to fight Delrith. You can always head back to The Gypsy and ask for the correct incantation. The incantation is different for everyone, so make sure to write it down or memorize it. Now that you have Silverlight and the incantation, it's time to fight Delrith. Head to the bank and withdraw any food, potions and armour you might wish to bring for the battle. Armour with good magic defence, such as leather armour, will be effective. Head to the stone circle immediately south east of Varrock's south entrance, where the Dark Wizards are located – make sure you are wielding Silverlight. A short cutscene will play in which three dark wizards (two level 7s and a level 20) and Denath summon Delrith, a tall, red-and-black striped demon. The wizards will then notice you and Denath will run off. As soon as the cutscene ends, one of the level 7 dark wizards will attack you, regardless of your combat level but if you run out of the stone circle and come back you can kill Delrith without fighting the wizard. Since the area is a single combat zone, you will need to kill this wizard first. If your combat level is 40 or lower, you will also have to kill the level 20 wizard; if it is 14 or lower, you will have to kill all the wizards before you can take on Delrith. The demon is combat level 27. He has 70 life points and can hit a maximum of about 30 LP damage, so most, if not all players should not have much trouble fighting him. You cannot attack Delrith with magic or ranged attacks. Most players may be able to defeat Delrith in one hit. Another easy tip if you are low on LP is to exit the fight, enter the first house on the right in Varrock, and go through the door inside; there is a patch of cabbages. If you do die, you can go back to Sir Prysin and he will hand Silverlight over, just this once, for free. If you are a low levelled player, then it is recommended to have 3 items with you, or have a Prayer level of 25 and use no more than four items while using the Protect Item tab. A method without food is to hide behind a pillar, wait until Delrith goes to the pillar you are hiding behind and the mage facing the other way, so you pop out and hit Delrith and he will hit you back before the level 20 mage can attack you. NOTE: This method has a rare chance of failing but it can fail! So if the mage starts attacking you need to hide behind a pillar again. Also, if you are not near a pillar that is not near Delrith, run and hide behind a pillar that the level 20 mage cannot get to you from, but only go one by one so you are not caught and attacked by the wizard. Once you defeat Delrith, he will collapse onto the ground. Click to "Banish" him, and a prompt will appear. Choose the incantation that The Gypsy gave you at the start of the quest (the incantation is random for all players) and the demon will be banished from this dimension. If you choose the wrong incantation, Delrith will be revived and the fight will resume until you defeat him again. If you are already fighting the demon Deltrith and forgot your random incantation then just simply walk out of the ring around the ruin or exit the game by logging out of the game and logging back in. This will take you out of the fight and you can go back to the gypsy and ask for the incantation again. After the saying the correct incantation Deltrith will be banished and the player will do a victory cheer by raising Silverlight. Reward *3 Quest Points. *The sword Silverlight. If you lose Silverlight, you can buy a new one from Sir Prysin for 500 coins. You can also sell it to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village for 80 coins. The sword, bearing powerful magical properties, can be kept by the player forever after the quest and used as many times as desired, especially strong against demon-type characters. *If you are a member, you can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos and there will be a Varrock Museum display of Silverlight. Required for completing Completion of Demon Slayer is required for the following: *Defender of Varrock *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Shadow of the Storm Trivia *Denath appears briefly in a cutscene towards the end of the Quest. When he sees you with Silverlight, he mumbles that he shouldn't be there and flees. *If you are a low level player and can't defeat level 20 dark wizards, you can go out of the circle and come back again until only one level 7 wizard and Delrith is present. *Demon Slayer was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch and contained the first cutscene in RuneScape 2 Beta, although it didn't quite have the impact Jagex had hoped for. *Before the battle was updated, the fight with Delrith did not take place in an isolated battleground. Rather, Delrith had already been summoned and could be seen by anyone prior to starting Demon Slayer, but could not be fought until the proper point in the quest was reached. After the quest was completed, Delrith continued to walk around in the stone circle, but could not be attacked. *If you have an overgrown cat out when Sir Prysin gives you the sword, the text will have the cat saying "the sword belonged to my grandfather." *In the cutscene in which Wally banishes Delrith, Wally wields Silverlight as if it was a two-handed sword. *The Gypsy used to ask you for a silver bar instead of 1 coin to start the quest (but you would still be able to keep the silver bar). *Before a recent update, if you died while battling Delrith, you would have to go and get all 3 keys all over again. Then once you speak to Sir Prysin and tell him you have all 3 keys, you have an option of clicking "I'm still looking for them" (the keys) or "Where are they again". *Once you have completed the quest, if you use Silverlight on Sir Prysin, the text says "I have one of the keys!" *Before an update players could run and attack Delrith even if the dark wizards and attacking the players since before the stone circle was a multi-combat area. But after the update players must kill the dark wizards first before attacking Delrith since it isn't a multi-combat area anymore. bg:Demon Slayer de:Der Dämonentöter fi:Demon Slayer no:Demon Slayer es:Demon Slayer nl:Demon Slayer Category:Quests Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch Demon Slayer Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests